


Young Love and Girl Cooties

by rosetintedworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Kurloz Makara and his best friend is Meulin Leijon.</p><p>Her name is Meulin Leijon and her best friend is Kurloz Makara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Kurloz Makara, you're six years old and your best friend's name is Meulin Leijon.

You don't know how long you two have known each other for, but you know that she's your mother- er, monky flippin' best friend in the whole entire world

She's pretty too, she has really long brown hair like the princesses in the movies you watch at her house but with green hair clips scattered in it along with some strands of grass and leaves that fell in, and she has bright olive green coloured eyes. She's always wearing a girly black skirt that flies around her when she spins around and around in circles, and it's funny to watch her do that, unless she falls, that's not funny at all. Her laugh is really loud, too, not that you mind that much, but sometimes you wish you could laugh and yell like she does sometimes when you guys run around with your friends on the school yard, but it's really no use to even try, but you do sometimes but no real words come out of your mouth. For now you think you'll probably just continue to talk to her with the little sign language you do know and with lazily printed words written in her beat up note book where she draws amazing little stick figures of all of your other friends.

It's amazing. Her notebook, that is. It's filled with doodle after doodle of all of your friends, Latula, Mituna, Kankri, Porrim, the list goes on and on and you enjoy watching her draw and colour her many pictures. She takes forever to pick a crayon colour though, so you end up grabbing a random one and she scribbles in her drawings with it. She also draws cats. Her cats are cute. Really cute. Sometimes you help her, but your drawings aren't the best so you throw down the crayon in frustration and feel like you want to cry because you just ruined her good notebook with your yucky drawing. But she assures you your drawing is simply perfect, and she actually purrs like a cat when she says it and it causes you to silently giggle because hearing her purr is just a funny thing! You can hear the rumbling noise in her throat when she does it and you reach out your hand to feel but she giggles before you can feel the rumbles in her throat.

Her notebook also has little heart shapes between some certain people in your class and it's gross. But where she puts the little hearts is true! Like the heart between your friends Mituna and Latula, they totally like like each other but won't tell each other, which is what Meulin said. But girls have yucky cooties, so you see why Mituna hasn't held her hand or anything. Even Meulin has cooties, as hard as it may be to believe. All girls have cooties and there's no denying it. Meulin is cool, but that doesn't stop her from having them. Boys don't have cooties though. Nope. You don't have much to worry about with her cooties even if she does pounce at you and make you hug her before you leave her house or she leaves yours because she's your best friend and she wouldn't dare give you something as gross and bad as girl cooties. Her hugs seem to be some sort of good-bye thing, like she'll never see you again or something which is quite stupid because you two see each other almost every single day!

You met her first as this class for parents and their children for the speaking and hearing impared. She was born with really bad hearing and it sort of went out of control, and now she can't hear anything. You wonder what that would be like and it makes you frown. The world would suck with no sound, not being able to hear anything like music or other people's voices. You can't really imagine it, really, but you try but it's hard because you CAN hear everything around you. But at least you can still communicate with her and you guys still go to a normal school, but you still enjoy seeing her on Thursday night every week for the class. It's fun.

You don't think it matters all too much, though. As it's not like if she could hear she could hear you talk. When you were smaller you were in a car accident with your mom, your head swung forward and you ended up biting your tongue clean off. Not so clean, though. You think there was a chance of you bleeding to death, sort of like your mom, but the doctors saved you and now you just can't talk. They couldn't save your mommy though so she's gone now. Your dad was never the same after that, sort of distant, blaming you when he got really sad. He still cared though, he just has these states where he gets really upset and mad over it! That's usually when you go over to visit Meulin, or sometimes even Mituna.

Mituna is one of your other best friends. You're pretty sure you heard the teacher and his parents explain that he has autism, so he learns a bit slower than others. He acts a bit different than the other kids too, but you don't mind that much, he's still cool and one of your best friends. A lot of the other kids pick on him for being different and it makes you really upset because there's no need to be a big meanie to him for no reason! Cronus does that. He's a big meanie to Mituna even if he denies it when the teacher comes up. You try to stand up for him but it's pretty hard to do, and you're also trying to teach him sign language like you and Meulin are learning! But it's hard for him, English is even hard for him to learn, so you're taking it slow and hopefully he'll catch on eventually!

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and right now your best friend Meulin is knocking on your door.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Meulin Leijon, you're six years old and your best friend is Kurloz Makara.

You're waiting outside at his front door on the highest and last cement step and you're raising yourself right up on the very top of your tippy toes and lowering yourself back down over and over as you wait. There's a large and almost bare tree beside you and a few burnt coloured leaves fall and end up tangling themselves up in your hair and your nimble fingers work to pull them out one by one. They crunch under your fingers and the crumpled bits fly off with the wind and end up losing themselves in the slightly overgrown grass of his front yard. Your black pleated skirt is poofing up around you then pulling itself back against your legs due to the chilly wind so you pull your pink hoodie closer around yourself and smile even wider. You like this hoodie, it's big and warm and has a big pink heart on the front of it which you think is really cute. You click your shoe toe on the pavement softly as you peer into the window to see if anybody is coming to the door to let you inside. 

You quite enjoy spending time with Kurloz. He's really cool and funny and you enjoy talking with him. Even if he can't talk back with you. But he listens, and that's one of the things you like. You can go on and on about whatever and he just sits there listening, it seems like he's actually interested in you, too. He'll speak slowly with his hands some times, and when he does you do too, just to make it fair. You do the same when he writes all his words down, the ones you two haven't learned in your class yet. You'll learn eventually, though!

You hum softly, the sound shifting into some sort of pur mid-way and rumbling softly in the back of your throat. You can feel the vibrations of your every sound in your throat and it makes you smile. Every whisper and laugh and giggle, every word and mutter and hum and shout. You can't hear your voice but you can feel it, and you can see the words as they spin off of your friend's lips sometimes. As long as you have some way of communicating with your friends, you'll be happy. And you are.

Eventually the door swings open and before a sound can even escape your mouth Kurloz dashes off to tell his dad you're here. You watch as a mop of dark hair shakes behind him as he runs off, the strands tangling with each other like always and you swear he has never ran a comb through his hair his whole life, but you don't mind because your hair is like that too sometimes. His own hoodie, one of those skeleton ones, was baggy on him, along with his purple coloured jogging pants.

You welcomed yourself into his home, kicking your shoes off and closing the door behind you. His house is sort of messy, but you don't mind and by now you know how to hop through the clutter to get to your destination. You scuttle through, almost slipping to your socks, which were covered in cute little kitty paw prints, but manage to catch yourself on the couch as you hop onto it. There's some cartoon playing on the TV but you don't really care because suddenly you spot these paints and you grab them and start paint all these little hearts and diamonds and spades and clubs all over your hands like in a deck of cards.

He joins you and after a few failed attempts at repeating what you did you just go and help him. A small splat of paint hits your cheek and you let out a squeal and he looks scared but you laugh and he calms down. You send your own little splat of paint his way. You find yourself making his face like a skull to match his hoodie and he laughs silently but his chest shakes so you know he's trying. You find yourself laughing to and you don't know why but you enjoy it and roll back on the couch in a fit of loud giggles.

Then it's six and you have to go home.

Your mom never lets you stay for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sry this took so long woW


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Kurloz Makara, you're nine years old and you're now the weird kid.

At least, that's what everyone else says.

You have Meulin and Mituna and Latula though! But Meulin's deaf and basically just as weird as you according to some of the other kids, and she can't hear some of them who sometimes talk about her behind her back saying things like she dresses like a baby and she needs to grow up more and stop being freakily obsessed over cats and other dumb things. But you don't mind if she dresses the way she does or if she acts a little immature compared to them or if she loves cats! You have never minded. That's what makes Meulin, Meulin! Mituna is different too and gets made fun of by Cronus mostly even if he denies it. He's autistic, but you don't mind one bit and you treat him just the same as you do with everyone else! Latula is normal like the rest, but she still hangs with you, Meulin, and Mituna and she's really quite rad! Well that's what she says, but you agree with her, whatever rad means.

It's also been harder for you to concentrate in school! Grade four is harder than grade three and your dad never helps with homework so you just end up scribbling little doodles all over the paper and the little lines where you write your answer and your marks get really low and then your dad gets mad at you for it. It wouldn't be like that if he just helped you. You don't like when your dad gets mad at you because he always ends up yelling about mom and you don't like when he does that either. It makes you sad. It makes him sad too.

At recesses when you're not inside finishing up some of your work you try to find Meulin outside to hang out with her but she's usually hanging out with Latula on the swings and you don't feel like waiting around counting on them so you can have a turn swinging so you usually end up standing by Mituna and his special helping teacher until the bell rings to come inside and everybody comes rushing past, but Meulin stops and walks inside with you, giggling and telling you about what her and Latula did. You smile and head to your desk to eat your lazily packed lunch that you threw together in just about five minutes before running to school.

The skeleton themed facepaint that started when you were younger is a thing that still happens whenever your class is painting in art class or for any other project. Your teacher says not to but Meulin does it anyways and recreates the really cool skull design on your face. The bristles of the brush dancing across your skin almost feel natural now and she's became an expert at painting it on for you. She concentrates really hard when she does it and you can tell because she purses her lips and her brows knit together and she holds her hand steady so it doesn't shake and mess up. You smile and shake your head no politely when the teacher tells you to go to the boys' washroom, look in the mirror, and wash all the gunk off of your face. You never do, you don't want to ruin Meulin's masterpiece, after all.

You're allowed to start walking home after school now, so after getting your backpack together you slowly trudge home with Meulin. You would walk with Latula and Mituna buit they live in other parts over town and Mituna can't walk from school and he gets a ride. Latula walks with Porrim and Meenah when she does anyways. But you enjoy the walk home with the laughs and silent moments and the times when she grabs your hand and you run across the street. The untied shoelaces and unzipped backpacks in which contents spill onto the sidewalk but you laugh anyways. You like it.

You don't like the way that Meu's mom looks at you when she opens the door to let her daughter in their tidy cute little home. She looks at your unkept hair and painted face and baggy skeleton hoodie and jogging pants. You can tell that she doesn't want Meulin hanging around with you and she thinks your no good to have around. But Meulin waves and shouts a goodbye to you and your gaze breaks from her mother's cold stare to her bright face and you wave back eagerly before her mom tucks her under her arm and pulls her inside gently after shutting the door. You stand there for a few moments before pulling yourself forward to your own house where you don't get a nice hello from your dad. In fact you don't know where he even is.

Because of her mother's new attitude towards you, (or maybe she always didn't like you) you usually hang out with Mituna when you can. Sometimes with Kankri, but he ends up babbling on about how the kids on the swings at the town park take too long to get on and off and how they need to obey the 100 second counting rule better. You stay silent and tune out his talking and just sort of stare at the trees as they sway back and forth in the new autum breeze. It's not like you can do anything other than stay silent. You don't mind that though.

Except for when it's lunch time in your class and everyone is chanting together "Kurloz likes Meulin! Kurloz likes Meulin!" Meulin flushes bright red and looks at you and you wish you could tell them no. You would never like a girl in more than a friend way! Never! Meulin is just your best friend and you intend for it to stay that way! You enjoy listening to her and just being in her presence because she's cheerful and fun and she makes you happy just like her. She doesn't call you weird or make fun of you and she's kind and gentle like the trees at the park that sway gracefully. Fragile. She's fragile but strong in her own way and you like that about her. She puts up her hands and shakes her head no once she sees you're uncomfortable and says something along the lines of, "You guys stop it!" She struggles to read their lips and someone near her screams out "Meulin likes Kurloz!" She shakes her head no but they continue and tears fill her eyes. You curl up in your seat, sinking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo w theyre growing up fu n......


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Meulin Leijon, you're eight (almost nine!) years old and even if he's the weird kid, Kurloz Makara is still you best friend. 

Due to problems in your class in school, your mother has suggested you going to special classes due to your deafness so you could learn and concentrate better. It's not your fault that sometimes the teacher's lips move way too fast for you to read and catch on properly or if your friends and classmates chatter away carelessly and the motions of their lips catch you attention and you end up just getting caught up with them! You threw a fit and cried and screamed after she said that she was going to set you up in a different school, but after seeing what you did and how distraut you seemed to be at the idea, she quickly discarded of it and just hired you an extra tutor. She also had a small meeting with your teacher to discuss lesson plans and what to do with how fast she teaches and the communication with the other students. You didn't go with, you were at the park with Horuss and Rufioh with their parents and you guys were playing on the swings and going up and down the slide over and over again until you   
were too dizzy to climb up and slide down any more. But your mom and teacher got it all sorted out and you're being tutored like Kurloz and everything it going just fine!

Soon enough it's your birthday and you're turning nine years old! You'll be as old as Kurloz and you're so much closer to being in the double digits. 10 next year! To celebrate you turning nine, you had asked your mom to throw a party, and of course she gave in and said yes and you spent a long time with Kurloz on the dining room table decorating and making little invitations for all of your friends to give out to invite them to the party. You're inviting Kurloz, Mituna, Latula, Horrus, Rufioh, Meenah, Porrim, Cronus, Damara, Aranea and Kankri! All your better friends and you hope dearly that they can all arrive for all the fun and games. You set up everything and it's just perfect and you're so excited! You have games and little treat bags for everyone and your mom even bought this cute cake in the shape of a cat and you love it so much and you barely want to eat it because it's a cat how could you! But it does look delicious so when the time comes you're sure you'll muster up the courage to wreck the pretty kitty and eat it. You're excited for your birthday party, but your mom maybe isn't because of all the kids that will be running crazy around the house. But that's how birthday partys are! You've been to some before, and had your own, though there wasn't as many people at your other birthday parties. 

The doorbell rings and the sound echos through your house all the way up to your room and you pounce off of your bed and your feet hit the ground. There's a moment of stinging on the bottom of your feet but you brush it off and slide you way down and almost trip down the stairs. You catch yourself on the railing with one of your free hands though and pant softly as you beat your mother to the door. You try your best to smile even wider to greet them, but your cheeks are already sore and you doubt you can get your smile even wider than how it is right now so you just keep it like that and swing open the front door to see who's already here. It's Horuss and Rufioh. They came together. You can see their parents driving off in the background after waving goodbye to their boys. In their hands are some gifts which you aren't allowed to sneak a peek at so you pout and stick your lower lip out. Your mom comes around to let them in properly and push your lip in, saying that a bird's gonna poop on your lip with how far it's sticking out. You laugh and continue waiting by the door with them to let kids in as they arrive, bouncing away from their parents vehicles with their gifts and kicking their shoes off into a small pile in the corner you have started when Horuss and Rufioh first arrived. Eventually everyone is here and you don't need to be waiting by the door in a huge group anymore. You rush up quickly to your room and everyone follows. 

You play games, eat pizza and cake, open gifts, the usual things you do at birthday parties like this. It's fun. It's really fun. But you can't help but to feel awkward with the way you can see the kids looking at you due to what happened that one lunch. You and Kurloz are sitting beside each other at the table, bags and boxes and tissue paper scattered around the area and underneath your feet. There is a few toys, some clothes and some other little items that you really like a lot because they came from your friends! They look at you two and giggle and you blush and hide your face but they stop because it's your birthday and they don't want to upset you. Other than that small bit you enjoy your birthday party and seeing your friends all together! You wish you could all hang out like this all the time, but it's such a large group and some of you don't get along with one another so that makes it a problem but it's the little birthday parties and get togethers that you really like! The time comes when kids   
parents start pulling in on the side of the road and they get their things on and together, wave their goodbyes and say the last happy birthday before they leave. First goes Horuss, then Rufioh, followed by Cronus, Mituna, Latula, Damara, Aranea, Meenah, Porrim, Kankri, and Kurloz is left. He stays there for awhile and you look at him, tilting your head to the side. A few minutes after the time to go home he realizes his dad isn't coming to pick him up, so he trudges out by himself and you wave goodbye to him as he heads home by himself. 

You watch as he leaves, hands dug into his winter coat pocket. It's not snowing but it's really cold outside so everyone has already began wearing their winter hats and mitts and scarfs and coats. You like all your things though and you don't mind being bundled up all comfy and such. You watch until the footsteps end, disappearing behind the trail of houses that look almost identical. You peek further, but he's already gone home and you can just see the slight footprints on the wet pavement of the road. You lean back and close the curtains, the sunlight beaming through them slightly as it peeks out from behind dull and gloomy clouds that spread themselves out over the sky. You frown and you wish he could stay longer but your mom wanted all the kids gone by a certain time so she could clean things up and be ready by a decent time to greet your father and get dinner ready. You don't see why Kurloz couldn't have stayed longer. he usually does stay longer than the time your mom tells you he has to go home. That's when you were younger though. You think your mom's point of view on him has changed and you don't know why. He's still your best friend and you don't think that ever going to change! Even if the other kids tease you about having crushes on each other. Best friends. That's that. It's how it's staying. 

You see him at school on Monday, and you smile and skip up to him. You can feel the slight vibrations on the bottom of your feet as they pad against the hard pavement of the schoolgrounds near the doors. He's always near the doors, so he's usually the first kid in your class inside. You smile at him, teeth poking out from between your lips as you smile. He waves at you, fingers flicking and eyes flickering also to the door. The bell rings. You can tell by the way he rushes to the door and the flood of kids that swing the back packs over their shoulders and rush into the building, easily getting past their untied shoelaces. They kick off their things and head in the classroom. Kurloz waits behind the flood with you, and you both slowly make your way inside together, smiling and laughing silently and stealing awkward glances as you head inside to the warm smile of you teacher and a gentle wave. You hang up your things and head back to your desk, slunking down in your seat.

Classmates still tease the both of you, you hang out with other kids at recess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow chapter four

**Author's Note:**

> ill try not to ditch this
> 
> and sorry about this being so short whoops


End file.
